My XMen OC
by Captain Isa Von Pickles
Summary: The title says it all. T for language.


Okay, so here's an X-Men OC I came up with. I may or may not use her in a fanfic in the future, though I haven't decided yet.

* * *

Name: Rachel Marina Whitlam

Nickname(s): Sparky (by Logan), and Lamm (a slightly comical and endearing nickname, come up with by Kurt after he heard her last name. Lamm is the German word for Lamb.).

Codename: Hacker

Age: 14

Race: Mutant, half-Spanish half-English in ethnicy.

Pet: None, though she adores dogs.

Team Affiliation: Xavier Institute

Power(s): Electrokenisis. She can control static electricity, and lightning, as well as being able to manipulate almost any electronic that is powered by electricity, mainly computers. Because of this, her codename comes from the fact that she can hack into any computer, given enough time, as well as being a master at picking locks (which is really more of a random hobby for her). To use her abilities over electronics, she claps her hands together and then places her hands on some sort of surface, usually the ground (to know more about what it looks like, watch a video of Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist performing alchemy).

Weakness(es): Deep water, due to the fact that she's a horrible swimmer. Plus, when taking her powers into consideration, if she accidentally falls into the deep end of a pool and goes into a panic... let's just say that Little Timmy on the raft will be no more. Using her powers tends to wear her out quite easily, due to her lack of proper training and practice. She doesn't feel any exhaustion while she is actually using her powers, but the moment they are de-activated, the weariness catches up with her. If she continues using them for a long period of time, she will collapse in exhaustion the moment she deactivates her powers, and remain in a coma-like sleep for a full day, at least, and wake up extremely hungry for some reason. If she were to use said abilities for an extremely long amount of time, she would lapse into a deep coma, which could very well wind up killing her.

Height: 4'9"

Hair color: Chocolate brown, with dyed electric blue streaks.

Hair length/style: (I'm just going to put a link to her hair style, since there is no way in hell that I would be able to describe this. Please note though, that this is only her hair STYLE, so just ignore the coloring and the rest of the girl's appearence.)

(www. hairfad. com /images/short-emo-hair-02 .jpg)

Eye color: Originally pale blue, but changed to a strange golden-yellow after her mutation kicked in.

Skin: Extremely pale.

Facial features: Slightly tilted cat-like eyes, and full lips.

Physique: Very thin and short. She has lean muscles in her legs, but altogether the rest of her is either bony or soft.

Extra mutagenic features: (Tails, wings, unnatural amount of fingers, toes, arms, etc): Only her changed eye color.

Preferred clothing: Slightly stretchy skin tight bell bottom blue jeans with lots of holes in the knees and thighs, a black sleeveless belly shirt, and an overly large black hoodie to go on top. Preffers to go barefoot as much as she can, but also likes wearing black army boots.

Trinkets: A pair of golden lightning-bolt earrings, and a golden hoop lip ring on the right side of her bottom lip. She only wears this on special occasions... meaning whenever she gets the random urge to put it on, and leave it there for a few weeks before banishing it to her coat pocket for up to a full month, before repeating this cycle.

Uniform: Black knee-length harem pants, and a black sleeveless belly shirt (she doesn't like her stomach, ribs and waist to be constricted with clothing... she's not a slut or anything, she's just more comfortable that way), along with knee-high combat boots and black fingerless gloves with a metal X on the back of each hand.

Personality:  
She alternates between being very expressive about her feelings, to being completely stoic, which usually drives those around her insane.  
She is anti-social most of the time, yet on the few occasions when she'll seek someone out, or merely go for a walk for the hell of it, she is very friendly and talkative to those she runs into.  
Bearing a strong protective streak to those weaker than her, and a loathing to those who manipulate their strengths to harass said weaker ones, she more than often forgets her size and lack of strength, choosing to step in and help no matter of how harshly the odds are against her.  
Aside from shows of manipulation of the weak or helpless, and animal cruelty, there isn't much that can set her frightening temper off... until someone calls her short, and then it's ON! (She has a big Edward Elric complex. XD)  
She makes a lot of her choices on intuition and feelings, and if she takes a liking to someone when she first meets them, she'll stick by them no matter what. She also tends to gravitate towards the outcasts of any community, and attempt to befriend them, just as they usually tend to hunt her down subconsciously.  
She is very trustworth when it comes to keeping secrets, so though neither she nor anybody else knows why, people always tend to go to her whenever something is troubling them. She acts as a sort of silent therapist, occasionally giving away advice that many would consider to be shockingly wise for her age. Whenever there is some sort of argument, the main people involved will usually go to her and vent, not realizing the fact that everyone else involved in the argument will most likely come to her as well. On occasions like this, Rachel will help them along with venting out all their bad feelings, and then give subtle advice on how to call a truce, and make peace.

Quotes from character:

"This is more fucked up than a football bat!"

"Touch the computer, and expect a sharp and fatal pain between the shoulder blades."

"Got it memorized?" (Yes, the Kingodm Hearts Axel quote reference is intentional. Will be explained.)

"It doesn't fucking matter if the glass is half empty or half full, just DRINK IT and get it over with already!"

"Don't mess with me, I've got a stick, and I'm NOT afraid to use it!"

Likes: Computers, Manga, Music, Dark chocolate, Mexican food, Video games, Lightning storms, Ice cream of all kinds, and she adores dogs and other furry things... provided that they aren't dead. She loves the Kingdom Hearts video game series, and harbors a lingering crush on Axel, using his catchphrase, "Got it memorized?" quite often in daily life, curious to see how many people actually catch the reference.

Dislikes: Homophobics, Bigots, animal cruelty, water in vast quantity, and clowns.

Fears/is afraid of: The end of the world, what will happen to her when she dies (she fervently hopes that if she doesn't make it into heaven, that she'll just be reborn and be done with it).

Favorite music: Pretty much anything that doesn't have to do with Hannah Montana/the Jonas Brothers/HSM/etc.

Favorite song/melody: All About Us - t.A.T.u

Hated music: Hannah Montana, 'nuf said.

Hated song/melody of all time: Best Of Both Worlds - Hannah Montana

Hobbies/spare-time activities: Picking random locks, reading manga, listening to music, exploring areas unknown to her, playing video games, tinkering with electronics.

Fighting Style: Evasive movements and agility are her specialty, and though in serious fights she prefers to attack from afar, she'll happily get down and dirty in a hand-to-hand fist fight any day. To quote Logan's opinion, "She may be scrawny, but that twirp can pack one hell of a punch..."

Originally from: Savannah, Texas, United States.

Known relative(s): Lucille Whitlam (Her mother, deceased), Hernando Vicente (Her father, alive and re-married, disowned Rachel upon learning she was a mutant.), Amber Parkins-Vicente (step-mother, alive).

Looks upon as a father/mother figure: Professor Xavier

Looks upon as a "big brother/sister": Logan and Rogue.

Romantic interest(s): Kurt, though she'll never admit it to herself. She has a good eye for when people like eachother, and often likes to play match-maker from behind the scenes.

Background: Living in London, Lucille Whitlam was the daughter of a fairly wealthy buisness owner. One day, she met a handsom young man by the name of Hernando Vicente, and fell in love with him. She moved to America so that she could see him more often, abandoning her family and her whole life for love. But when Hernando discovered that Lucille was pregnant with their child, he left her alone and heartbroken to raise the child by herself. Despite all this, she raised her daughter very well, and brought her up to be a good person. However, when Rachel was only ten years old, her mother was killed in a traffic accident, and she was sent to live with her father and step-mother, both of which who treated her with snide indifference. When she was 13, and her mutant powers became apparent, she was kicked out oof her poor excuse for a home, being disowned for being a freak. Bearing her mother's maiden name, Rachel moved on from town to town, looking for someplace she could stick to, or where she could perhaps find others of her kind.

Extra info: She speaks fluent Spanish, loves to cook, and often suffers from insomnia.

* * *

Okay guys, so let me know what you think. :3


End file.
